use of a tremolo bar is widespread by guitar players. However, previous bars extend from the front of the guitar or more precisely, from the, side of the guitar along which the strings run. This requires the user to play the bar with either a hand or an arm.
In the present invention, the tremolo bar extends from the back of the guitar, or from the side of the guitar opposite the side of the guitar along which the strings run. By extending from the rear of the guitar, the tremolo bar may be played by depressing the bar against a leg, side or other part of the user's body, thereby leaving both hands free.